The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing and electronic devices often execute an operating system or applications to implement functionalities of the device. The operating system or applications of a device, however, are unable to execute until boot code is used to configure and boot the device for operation. When booting a device, portions of the boot code are copied from a non-volatile memory of the device in the form of boot images. Each of the boot images is typically copied to a volatile memory of the device for validation or other boot operations before a next boot image is copied from the non-volatile memory. Waiting for a processor to complete validation or other boot operations for each boot image, however, can delay the loading of other boot images and introduce significant delays into the boot process.